User talk:PirateIzzy
Wz files extract What kind of extractor do you use for wzfiles? I lost mine and I cannot find a decent one online, so is it okay for you to share yours with me? [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 13:27, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 14:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Merchant Template Is there a template box for Merchant NPC's? (Touchie123 (talk) 20:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC)) Gaming footers Hi, PirateIzzy! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the MapleStory community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:44, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Consider MapleStory listed and approved :) Thanks! Raylan13 (talk) 01:34, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Updating of wiki Do you think that adding version numbers to (some/''all?) pages will be appropriate for the wiki? I've thought of this because I see that the wiki doesn't seem to have enough people contributing and many things go outdated without anyone noticing/renewing those pages. Putting those version number may perhaps help to remind people (us and visitors) of whether the content is outdated or not. Example here. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 20:55, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Translations Dear PirateIzzy On the last night of writing this message I edited the article titled 'Shade'. I added a quote that was a accurate translation of the original Korean version and not the official (and unfortunately, more inaccurate) Nexon translation. The translation is by myself. This morning I happened to re-read the policies and guidelines and I then stumbled upon the 'no fan-translations' rule. I thought that providing my own translation of the original Korean version and not the Nexon translation would make the story of Shade more authentic and more closer to the original meaning. Is it alright for quotes to be fan-translated, as long as the original version is provided in the talk page of the relevant article as a reference and that the translation is more accurate than the official Nexon translation? MeipeulLife (talk) 00:47, November 19, 2015 (UTC) THANKS PIRATEIZZY HI PIRATEIZZY THANKS FOR HELP ON MAPLESTORY YOUR THE BEST :} Bot tasks, maybe? Yeah... While I've been active on other wikis, I seriously haven't had the urge to play Maple or edit this wiki. (I could go on and rant on the disorganisation of ms files but hahaha.) There's one way I can help though, and that's through bot tasks. Basically, I'm able to run through general edits quickly on a bot account for you, if there's major changes you want to implement. It's best to see an example - in w:c:pokemon:Project:Bot_requests, I'm able to just set a bot to do the tasks they ask me to do. I'd be happy to contribute in that way, if you want. Sorry for my inactiveness! Noreplyz talk 01:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :As in, I was thinking on the lines of 'if you ever have any large repetitive task, feel free to ask me'. Noreplyz talk 02:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) SORRY FOR ANNOYING YOU sorry if my last message was weird it wont happen again I hope your not annoyed but if you are I understand why SORRY its me omg1235 again Komishiro Noreplyz keeps banning me from every site, all based on a one sided opinion. Please talk to him :( :The user is globally blocked, and it has been dealt with by staff. noreplyz 00:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Welcome (StellerL) Thanks for the welcome. I'm going to try my hand at helping out around here, but it might take me a bit to pick up on everything. I'm not sure yet how much I can contribute and still keep up with school, but I'll help out as much as I canStellerL (talk) 02:27, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, is there any way to make old links re-direct to the renamed pages on the wiki? Over the years there have been a lot of pages whose names have changed, and this has broken a lot of links everywhere. The most recent example is someone moved the Category:China page to Category:Eastern China without leaving a redirect, and it has broken links on over 2,200 pages on this wiki. StellerL (talk) 02:06, February 9, 2016 (UTC) '''Game Elements' The Wikia has pages for a lot of game elements (Experience, character cards, character stats, currency etc....), but they are not linked to in the navigation bar at the top of the Wikia. Is there some way that you can edit that navigation bar to include a Game Elements category that will link to these pages? Currently people can only get there if they go through a navigation nightmare with category pages or just knowing the URLs, but these are core parts of the game and should be easily accesible on a wiki. StellerL (talk) 17:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Item layouts I agree, they aren't the best layout for editing, unfortunately. I could probably update them to use tags at the end of the lines and put the item IDs there instead, so that you could just move entire lines. StellerL (talk) 16:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC) For the life of me I cannot remember where the equipment is found in the .wz files. I found the ID ranges in the Item.wz file for all equipment types, but I cannot find the actual equipment anywhere, with the stats and images. I don't know how I lost it, but would greatly appreciate it if you could point me in the right direction againStellerL (talk) 05:13, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Item images Yea that's no problem, I'll start uploading the raw images. I also have to say, its quite impressive that you are still here updating the wiki despite the mess that are the .wz files. I hate navigating through them and finding all the relevant information, especially since item names are stored in a completely different file than the stats o.o StellerL (talk) 22:34, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Skill Pages Since the individual skill pages have information on both the GMS and KMS version of the skill, would you be opposed to just showing the GMS information for skills on the class skill pages? This would get rid of ~half of the information on class skill pages, which would make them much more responsive and mobile friendly. Plus, anyone who wants information on the skill that pertains to KMS, can just visit the individual skill's page and view the KMS tab. StellerL (talk) 22:32, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Departure Its certainly a surprise to hear that you will soon be leaving. I gotta admit, I mainly started contributing to this wiki because I was bored one day. And truth be told you were the one putting up all of the new information such as maps or updated mob data. I hope that I can keep the wiki up to a decent standard, that is if I also don't lose interest in Maplestory as well. There is just so much outdated and flat out missing information that its staggering to have just 2 people who are trying to do all of the contributing and also policing the sporadic work others put into the wiki. I wish you luck to whereever you go next in life! And I hope I'm not out of line if I request another means to contact you should I have any questions in the future about the .wz files StellerL (talk) 02:33, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I think that right now my biggest question is do you have an easy way to see what has changed from one patch to the next in the wz files? NexonNA forgets a lot of stuff in their update notes, so I can't reliably gather all of the changes just from reading those. Judging by how Max runs his blog, I have to assume there is an easy way to check for updates to them.That and how can I create XML dumps of all of the wz files? I have the xml dump of the item file, but pretty much whenever I attempt to dump one of the other files it always ends in an error. I think it has to do with the images in the other files, but I don't know anything about xml so I really have no idea.StellerL (talk) 03:59, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Regarding special NPCs NPCs in Maple World (Tess, Sugar, etc) are made up of components in Character.wz. It's really difficult to piece together the items, is it fine to leave the name only instead of manually generating the NPC? Also, if an NPC is duplicated, what do we do with that? E.g. Sugar exists as 6 different NPCs with 6 different IDs (2008, 1520034, 1520052, 1520054, 1520059, 10306). She is placed in the same map for the first three, and different maps for the other three. Each one has a different pieced-together NPC image. How should we display it in the NPC List page? noreplyz 11:43, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Also, thanks for sorting out the Tops, I'll see if I can add the stat requirements (and job requirements) later. noreplyz 21:43, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Elite Bosses and Monsters Can I please add a page that has information about elite monsters and elite bosses? Including elite bosses' quotes and stuff like that? I want to do it because there is no page about it. Ryu and Ken and 03:31, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Changing merged pages We may have to stop merging any new pages temporarily for the moment, as I think there is a need to adopt a new way for the merge and we need to change the merged pages to the new format (as in Aran, Evan and Xenon). I apologise for the mess. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 15:41, May 20, 2016 (UTC)